


And tell me I'm your whole world

by OliveBranch_10



Series: OBIKIN SMUT [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Dom!Obi-wan Kenobi, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Ownership, collaring, kinky love, sub!Anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: Anakin's crying, tears pool in his eyes and unashamed he lets them go. Obi-wan softly kisses both of his wet cheeks, licks one tear away slowly. "You want it baby?" and with that he tightens the collar with his hands. Anakin's eyes roll back into his head, arms tugging the cuffs, "please" he keens, "please Obi-wan”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OBIKIN SMUT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	And tell me I'm your whole world

**Author's Note:**

> 14 minutes yet - im too tired to check for spelling errors <3

He makes a wonderful picture. All spread out, a wanton flush painted on his cheeks and his slick lips open and panting wetly. Obi-wan has been stretching him for so long that the boy is no longer coherent. Thus Obi-wan muses, he's exactly how he wants him to be. It's a special night after all; the new collar a stark contrast on the soft pale neck of his sweet boy. The urge to claim him brutally and to thoroughly own him tickles his spine and although he knows Anakin would welcome it, Obi-wan doesn't deem it right. Tonight he will show his boy that owning him can be done with the longest softest touches. And it's working brilliantly, all that comes out of Anakin's mouth when he no longer had the desire to be a brat, we're soft pants, _'ah-ah-ah'_ echoing in the quiet bedroom, only accompanied by the soft jingling of the handcuffs to the headboard when Obi-wan presses harshly on the boy's prostate.

Time is a vague concept in their room, the only thing Obi-wan feels is this narrow focus on Anakin. Feels the sweat pooling on his lower back but it's a faraway thought. "Look at you, plaint and beautiful, and all mine." He whispers it while looming over Anakin, nipping softly on his earlobe. "Say it." With a wrecked moan Anakin starts mumbling, only half of it understandable but the unmistaken "yours, yours, yo- _ah_ -ours" are enough for now. Slowly he withdraws his fingers, no matter how hard Anakin clenches down on them and whines in need, "sssh baby I’ll give you something better." It's smooth and there’s barely any resistance of his body, already fingerfucked slack and yet the hot vice clings around Obi-wan that he needs a second to regain his breath when he sinks in fully. "So wonderful sweetheart."

Anakin is trembling, his legs twitch and his hips shake as if he doesn't know which way to move to, it's a good thing he doesn't have to decide a single thing because he's Obi-wan's, and all Anakin has to do is listen and follow his orders. "Fuck baby if only you could see yourself." Obi-wan cant help but gaze at the glazed over look, his dearest Anakin doesn't even seem to be wholly there. With a harsh thrust the boy's spine hollows and his eyes water _. Oh he's there alright_ , Obi-wan decides, _he's all there for me_.

With fast and deep strokes Obi-wan claims, he claims and promises. Promises to take care of him, to treasure and cherish this wonderful gift of Anakin's submission. The collar gleams in the soft glow of the light and Obi-wan curls his fingers underneath the leather and Anakin full on sobs, "Please, oh master, please." The shaking increases and Obi-wan can feel the boy's cock twitch and leak against his belly. He tugs at the collar again and Anakin gives the highest keen he's ever heard, precum dribbles faster and Obi-wan can't help but grin. "Oh sweetheart, i know _exactly_ what you need."

Anakin's crying, tears pool in his eyes and unashamed he lets them go. Obi-wan softly kisses both of his wet cheeks, licks one tear away slowly. "You want it baby?" and with that he tightens the collar with his hands. Anakin's eyes roll back into his head, arms tugging the cuffs, "please" he keens, " _please Obi-wan_ ”

Obi-wan leans back on his knees, stops the slow thrusting and instead hikes Anakin's legs over his shoulders, presses even deeper and moves one hand to rest next to Anakin's head while the other slowly encircles his throat. "Don't worry dear one, I will take care of you."

Slow deep thrusts whilst increasing the pressure, Obi-wan feels his patience give way, crumbling underneath the heady desire and the craving of devouring Anakin. The boy is completely out of it, spine hollow and only relying on his shoulders pressed i the back. He pushes into the hand around his throat and the next he presses himself even closer to where Obi-wan is still fucking him. "More" he croaks, "Please master, I can - I'll be good, - please." its a litany of soft frantic prayers between spit slick lips. Obi-wan presses more on his throat and he can feel his control snap. "Of course baby."

With a roar Obi-wan bites in the thighs surrounding his head and bucks into him even more, fast and harsh snapping oh his hips. His balls slap against Anakin and all he can think of in the white rush is that this boy is perfect and _all his_.

Anakin was gasping and yet the more pressure Obi-wan applied the more he pushed into it, seeking to release the pleasure burning at the edge of his spine. Obi-wan himself was no better, the soft edging foreplay now far from his mind. Only that remained was staking his claim and making his boy come.

"Feel that baby? Feel what you do to me? I would keep you like this forever, owned and waiting. Ready for me to take whenever I wish." Obi-wan couldn't stop talking, Anakin's pleasure clearly visible and his pants come out faster and shorter, almost out of breath. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Me keeping you, claiming you?" High pitched moans were all the boy could reply but it was enough. "That's it baby," Obi-wan cooed, feeling his orgasm approaching, "Come for me, show me who owns you." Applying even more pressure to his throat Anakin couldn't even scream when he let go. White stripes of come coated his stomach, and when Obi-wan released his throat Anakin's heaving breath was shuddering, his body still shaking in an ever-going orgasm. Obi-wan grabbed hold of the boy's hips and with a few good thrusts he empties himself in his baby, his sweetheart wearing _his_ collar.

"Mine" he mutters, softly pressing a kiss where he bit, teeth clearly visible in the creamy skin of his thigh. "All yours" the boy sighs while smiling gently yet languidly at him, clearly still far away but still pleasing his master. Obi-wan's heart feels too big for his chest, no words to describe this all-consuming love. "Yes" he whispers back, softly stroking Anakin's throat where the collar gleams softly. " _All mine_ "

**Author's Note:**

> yell dirty prompts at me @anakinskywalkher on tumblr !


End file.
